Double-D, I Know What We're Gonna Do Today
by The Eds Rock
Summary: The Eds travel to Danville and meet Phineas and Ferb after seeing them on TV. Eddy tries to take advantage of Phineas and Ferb but he ultimately fails. Later, Eddy meets Dr. Doofenshmirtz and chaos ensues when he agrees to help him take over the Tri-State Area in exchange for money.
1. Chapter 1

**DOUBLE-D, I KNOW WHAT WE'RE GONNA DO TODAY**

Chapter 1

One summer day at the cul-de-sac, the Eds were sitting on a sidewalk curb. They were the only ones outside that day because all the other kids were sick.

"Man, this stinks," Eddy said grouchily. "Why do we always get stuck by ourselves during these stupid quarantines?"

"Well, Eddy, it's because of our immune systems and our isolation from the others," Edd explained.

"Whatever. I'm bored,"

"I'm sure there's something we can do today, gentlemen," Edd said.

"Let's go to the junkyard," Ed suggested.

"We did that yesterday, Ed," Eddy replied.

"What about the playground?"

"We went there yesterday too,"

"We could go watch TV,"

Eddy thought about that. "Beats sittin' out here doin' nothin', I guess. Let's go," Eddy said.

* * *

The Eds were now at Eddy's house. They were sitting on the living room couch, trying to figure out what to watch on TV.

"Anything good on, Double-D?" Eddy asked.

Edd was reading a TV Guide. "Ooh, there's a documentary on mollusks," he suggested.

"Boring!" Ed replied. "Let's watch _Phineas and Ferb_."

"What's that?" Eddy asked.

"It's a show about these two kids who build stuff in their backyard," Ed answered.

"Sounds good to me,"

Ed picked up the remote, turned the TV on and switched it to _Phineas and Ferb_. The episode that was airing was the one where Phineas and Ferb built a rollercoaster.

_Phineas and Ferb were sitting under the tree in their backyard with Perry beside them._

"_So, Ferb, what do you wanna do today?" Phineas asked._

_Ferb shrugged, meaning he didn't know._

"_What about Perry? What does he wanna do?" Phineas asked._

_Perry responded by chattering._

"_Well, he's a platypus. They don't do much," Phineas said. "I, for one, am starting to get bored and boredom is something up with which I will not put. The first thing they're gonna ask us when we get back to school is 'What did we do over the summer?'. I mean, no school for three months. Our life should be a rollercoaster, and I mean a good rollercoaster, not like that one we rode at the state fair."_

_There was a flashback on a rollercoaster at the state fair. It went over one small hill and that was it._

"_Please exit to the left," a fair worker said._

_The flashback ended._

"_Man, that was lame," Phineas commented. "Why, if I built a rollercoaster, I would...that's it! I know what we're gonna do today!"_

"_Phineas, Ferb, I'm gonna go pick up a few things," Linda said as she entered the scene. "You boys stay out of trouble, okay?"_

"_Okay, Mom," Phineas replied._

_Linda left the scene._

"_We're gonna build a rollercoaster!" Phineas said to Ferb._

"A rollercoaster?" Edd questioned.

"Been there, done that," Eddy said, unimpressed. He remembered the time he, Ed & Edd built a rollercoaster for Plank.

"How do they plan on building a rollercoaster in their backyard? There's hardly enough room,"

"Beats me,"

* * *

By the time the episode ended, the Eds were amazed by the rollercoaster Phineas and Ferb built.

"THAT WAS SO COOL!" Ed exclaimed.

"I concur, Ed," Edd replied. "I find it fascinating that Phineas and Ferb were able to construct a fully functional rollercoaster within a single day. Usually, it would take at least a year."

"I don't get it. How come their rollercoaster scam worked and ours didn't?" Eddy argued.

"First of all, Eddy, Phineas and Ferb weren't scamming anyone. Their project was only for leisure purposes. Secondly, their rollercoaster was built using the proper materials while ours was only made from items we found in the junkyard," Edd explained.

"Wait a minute. You mean Phineas and Ferb built the coolest coaster ever and they didn't even charge money for it?"

"That's correct, Eddy,"

"WHAT? I can't believe that!" Eddy ranted as he got off the couch and paced the floor. "Phineas and Ferb could've gotten rich off that rollercoaster! Why would they NOT charge money for it?"

"They're not concerned about money, Eddy. They just want to enjoy summer vacation," Edd pointed out.

"What a load of bunk," Eddy grumbled.

"I wish we could meet Phineas and Ferb," Ed commented.

"So do I," Edd agreed. "I'm very impressed by their mechanical inclination. Just think of all the things they can construct."

Just then, Eddy came up with an idea. If he could somehow convince Phineas and Ferb to start charging money for their projects, he could get rich off of them.

Eddy faced Ed and Edd. "Guys, I know what we're gonna do today," Eddy said with an evil grin. "We're gonna pay a visit to Phineas and Ferb."


	2. Chapter 2

**DOUBLE-D, I KNOW WHAT WE'RE GONNA DO TODAY**

Chapter 2

"Eddy, how do you suggest we locate Phineas and Ferb?" Edd asked. "We have no idea where they live."

"No problem. We'll find them online," Eddy said. "You got a computer at your place, don't ya, Double-D?"

"Yes,"

"Alright, let's go,"

* * *

The Eds were now in Edd's bedroom. Edd was using his computer to look online for information about Phineas and Ferb. He found a website called "The Phineas and Ferb Fansite". It was the same website as the one Irving created in the P&F episode, "Not Phineas and Ferb".

The main page of the website had a picture of Phineas and Ferb's backyard in the background. In the picture, Phineas and Ferb were looking at blueprints and Irving was holding a camera while hiding behind a tree. There were two tabs on the left side of the webpage; one said "Facts" and the other one said "Photos".

The Eds wanted to see if Phineas and Ferb had any more Big Ideas besides the rollercoaster so Edd clicked on the "Photos" tab and opened up a new page. The Eds were very impressed after looking through all the pictures of Phineas and Ferb's inventions.

"What a discovery!" Edd exclaimed. "Not only are Phineas and Ferb able to complete large projects in a short amount of time but they can successfully tamper with the laws of science as well."

"Cool," Ed replied.

"After all the things they've built so far, Phineas and Ferb should be drowning in money right now," Eddy commented.

Edd went back to the website's main page and clicked on the "Facts" tab. Then, he found a list of facts regarding Phineas and Ferb and started reading it.

"It says here that Phineas and Ferb live in Danville," Edd said.

"How are we supposed to get to Danville?" Eddy asked.

"Let's drive there," Ed suggested.

"We're too young to drive, Ed," Edd pointed out.

"My dad has a shovel,"

"Well, I say if we can't drive, let's take a bus there instead," Eddy suggested.

"It costs money to ride the bus, Eddy," Edd pointed out.

"Oh, yeah,"

Eddy tried to think of a way to get money for a bus ride.

"Wait," Eddy said, remembering something. "Double-D, don't you have money saved up from your paper route?"

"Yes, but I'm saving that money for an electron microscope," Edd replied.

"Come on, Sockhead. We need that money," Eddy argued. "When we get to Danville, you can ask Phineas and Ferb to build you an electric megascope."

Edd thought for a moment. He liked that idea. "I suppose so," Edd said. "Alright, Eddy. We can use my paper route money."

* * *

The Eds were waiting at the bus stop. A bus pulled up in front of them. Then, they boarded the bus, gave the driver their money and took their seats. Once they were seated, the bus took off.

"Okay, guys. Here's the plan," Eddy said. "We're gonna get Phineas and Ferb to charge money for one of their inventions. Then, we'll get rich off it."

"I hope you don't plan on taking advantage of them, Eddy," Edd said. "Need I remind you of the time we traveled to Foster's and tricked its residents into believing we were imaginary friends?"

"Ooh, I remember that. That was fun," Ed said.

"That was different. We didn't get any cash from that," Eddy explained. "This time, we'll make enough cash for a truckload of jawbreakers."

Edd became suspicious. "Eddy, is that the only reason you wish to meet Phineas and Ferb? So, you can exploit their talent for money and jawbreakers?" Edd questioned.

Eddy tried to act innocent. "Of course not, Double-D," Eddy lied. "That would be so...wrong."

"Do you guys think Phineas and Ferb could build a giant shapeshifting robot with super strength and rocket boosters?" Ed asked.

Edd and Eddy stared at Ed.

"I'm sure they could, Ed," Edd replied.

"Maybe, you should ask 'em," Eddy said sarcastically.

* * *

Half an hour later, the bus pulled up at a bus stop in Danville. The Eds exited the bus. Then, it took off again.

The Eds explored their surroundings.

"Whoa!" Ed exclaimed.

"What a nice town," Edd commented.

"So, how do we find Phineas and Ferb?" Eddy asked.

"We'll use my Global Positioning System," Edd answered. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a GPS. "According to the website we viewed earlier, Phineas and Ferb's home address is 2308 Maple Drive."

Edd told the GPS to give directions to 2308 Maple Drive.

"Luckily for us, our destination is only a short distance away from our current location," Edd continued.

"Good. Lead the way, Double-D," Eddy instructed.

The Eds started walking to Phineas and Ferb's house, using the GPS as their guide.


End file.
